


Whole New Generation

by ami_ven



Series: How About Forever [16]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Zoe got more than just the ATA gene from her mother.





	Whole New Generation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #278 "procrastination"

“You know, Sheppard,” said Rodney, standing in the doorway to John’s office, with one-year-old Isaac on his hip, “I recall that Lorne put together this set-up to _prevent_ your habit of procrastination, not to let you pass it on to a whole new generation.”

Two dark heads came up sharply. John frowned, but eight-year-old Zoe said brightly, “Hi, Dad!”

Zoe had only been the third kid born in Atlantis, and childcare had been a haphazard idea. John and Rodney wanted to be an active part of their daughter’s life, so she spent most of her time with one of them. When she had been pre-mobile, it was easier for them to take her with them around the city, either in her sling on rounds with John or in her bouncy-seat in Rodney’s lab. But when John was stuck doing paperwork, he was much more likely to let Zoe distract him – flying model airplanes around the room or building a fort out of his desk to ambush unwitting Marines foolish enough to look for their commanding officer in his office

When Zoe had been about four, Lorne had apparently gotten sick of John rushing to finish his paperwork before the _Daedalus_ or _Hammond_ arrived. He had gotten the engineers to build an addition to his desk, so that Zoe could entertain herself while he worked. Originally, it had held a roll of paper and cups of crayons, but now she was old enough to have ‘paperwork’ of her own.

“Is that your spelling homework?” Rodney asked.

“Yep,” said Zoe.

“The spelling homework that you had all week to finish and is due tomorrow?”

“Yep,” she said again. “Spelling is easy.”

“Yeah, well, maybe you can teach some of my Marines – and Dad’s scientists,” John added, when Rodney started to smirk at him. “ _They_ should know better than to rely on spell-check.”

“I’m usually more worried about their science than their spelling,” protested Rodney. He leaned against John’s desk, picking up one of his sturdier airplane models to offer to Isaac. “And you know that the _Daedalus_ is due in about three hours, right?”

John shifted a stack of reports. “I don’t need to be finished before they get here, just before they leave.”

“Uh-huh,” said Rodney. “Is this going to take until just before they leave?”

“I—” John began, shifting more papers around. Then he sighed. “Probably.”

Rodney leaned down to kiss him. “I could threaten Lorne’s hot water supply to get him to come help,” he offered, catching the model plane just before Isaac tried to throw it.

“No,” said John. “We agreed when I stopped going on missions that I would do more of the administrative stuff, and he still does more than he should.”

“Have fun, then,” Rodney said, with another kiss. “Zoe, don’t let Mom skip dinner, okay?”

“Okay,” she repeated. “I still have to do my math homework, anyway.”

“I—” Rodney began, then shook his head. “Ike and I will be in the lab.”

THE END


End file.
